James Howlett (Earth-8096)
, , formerly , ( ), | Relatives = X-23 (clone) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute, Westchester County, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 195 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 1 | Last = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 26 | HistoryText = Much like the other variations of Wolverine, Wolverine of Earth-8096 was part of government experiments on mutants hence his Adamantium skeleton which are visible when he extends his claws. During World War II, Wolverine was part of Sgt. Fury's Howling Commandos unit, in an assault on the Red Skull's fortress. In this battle, he fought alongside Captain America and Bucky. It is presumed at this point in time, he was aware of his full identity as Fury calls him Howlett. Sometime after this, James was recruited into Team X, a top-secret black ops mutant team sponsored by the Canadian government whose members included Deadpool, Mystique, and James' best friend, Victor Creed. For a time, things went well. James even entered into a romantic relationship with Mystique. He performed several missions, one was to kill a man called Maverick. Once Wolverine learned the man had a child he could not do it, so Sabretooth was brought in to finish the job. All Wolverine really remembers of the mission was staggering into flames to rescue the man's daughter and finding the man gone. Then, things changed when a new scientist was brought into the team's command structure. This scientist had ideas of how to enhance the mutant agents, sometimes genetically, sometimes surgically. When Victor and Professor Thornton tried to conduct one of the procedures on an unwilling Mystique, James went on a rampage and helped his girlfriend escape...only to be caught and experimented on himself. The experiment bonded the indestructible metal alloy Adamantium to his bones, as well as wiped out most of his own personal memories. After an unknown amount of time as a brainwashed assassin, James, now known only as Logan, escaped and began to wander aimlessly, trying to find some clue to his past. At one point Logan was in love with a beautiful girl named Mariko Yashida. But her father wanted her to marry a man named Harada because he was of Japanese nobility and a member of the Yakuza Crime Circle. Harada challenged Logan to a samurai match for Mariko's hand. Swords only, no powers. Logan beat Harada but Mariko still chose Harada. It turns out that if she had not the clan would have killed Logan and her on the spot. He left Japan heartbroken and confused. Sometime later, Logan would be called by to investigate damage and murder done by some sort of creature along the border of Candace, supposedly from America. After sniffing out the area to get it's scent, Logan was taken in a helicopter to fly over the the area he was likely to be and jumped from it. Logan tracked across the forest, discovering the damages caused by the creature, and eventually stumbled upon a man dazed and weeping by a stream. He soon figured out his scent was the same as the creature's and interrogated him. However, the man grew angry and transformed into a giant green behemoth named the Hulk, revealing himself to be the creature and began to attack. Wolverine and Hulk became immersed in a brutal and intense battle throughout the forest. Logan used his agility to heavily stab the Hulk on his back and in other parts of his body, but the latter's brute rage and strength began to overpower him. Hulk began to repeatedly smash Logan's face into the rocky ground and believed him dead. However, Logan picked himself up and began to attack Hulk again, succeeding in slicing him across the chest. Suddenly, both Wolverine and the monster were shot repeatedly with tranquilizer bullets by Logan's former Weapon X companions. Logan awoke captured and probed in a facility run by the crew and the Professor, where the entire team was gathered around after a failed experiment to clone him. Each of them mockingly expressed their enjoyment to have him returned and at their grasp - his teammates as well told him of their desire to murder him. As the others left to continue the cloning experiments, Deadpool stayed to mockingly talk to Logan. Logan passed out soon after and awoke to find Deathstrike clawing at a capsule he was now preserved in. She confirmed Deadpool's remarks on her hatred towards him and her desire to kill him, while the Professor stated in the background they needed him alive or the cloning experiments could never work. Sabertooth, however, slashed him down the back and killed him, leaving them to be free to kill Wolverine. Deahstrike broke Logan's capsule and jabbed her nails into his back; Sabretooth picked him up and held him so he couldn't move. Deathstrike, however, rushing into killing him, stabbed Logan straight through his torso, which as well went through Sabretooth and let Wolverine go free. Wolverine fought and sliced off Deathstrikes now robotic arms, then went through to easily defeat the dozens of troops in the hallway. Logan went into Bruce Banner's, the persona of Hulk, lab room and broke the capsule he was in. The two then proceeded to try and escape, but Weapon X was now free to kill him and stopped them in their tracks - Deadpool held Banner by gunpoint while Omega Red strangled Logan with his metal tentacles. Logan eventually freed himself from the grasp and destroyed Deadpool's gun. The rest of the team returned to continue their scuffle with Logan and he fought back. Banner grew angrier and angrier, meanwhile, and transformed back into the Hulk, attacking the others while Logan and Deadpool ran off. Deadpool attempted to kill Hulk by throwing a grenade in his mouth, but it only made him angrier. The two were able to run away farther, however, as Hulk was distracted by Deathstrike and Omega Red. He caught up with them eventually and sent Wolverine flying out of the building, simultaneously destroying it at the same time. The Hulk landed beside him and they engaged in a battle again, though neither appeared to be the victor as both survived At some unknown point during this time, he joined the X-Men.He became very close with the other X-Man Rogue. She saw him as a father figure and may have had a crush on him, probably because the two were so alike and she did not get along as well with the other members of the team. Unfortunately he was constantly coming and going, much to the irritation of Rogue. When Logan first appeared with the X-Men Jean Grey felt intrigued by him, to the anger of her boyfriend Scott Summers. Logan and Scott would develop a rivalry for Jean's affections. Logan also became aware of Emma Frost and the Massachusetts Academy. He knew that Emma's school was like Xavier's but she was teaching them to bully others. This was something that few of the other X-Men knew about. Wolverine is bidding farewells to the X-men and the Xavier Institute. Unfortunately, as he is about to say goodbye to Charles, an explosions destroys the institute and Jean Grey and Charles Xavier are missing. He awakes from this flashback by a road side. As he departs, there is an explosion and he rushes to the scene. A child is trapped in a fiery wreck of a train and several RVs. Wolverine jumps into the chaos and is engulfed in an explosion just before saving the child. The child's family takes Logan in despite warnings that the MRD is on their way. As Logan recovers from the blast, the MRD arrive at the home, arresting the family. Logan fights as best as he can, but the MRD are too prepared for his strategy and buy enough time for the family to be taken away. On an impulsive decision, Wolverine and Beast infiltrate an MRD compound and free the family and the imprisoned mutants. Realizing the extent of the MRDs power, Logan decides that it is time to re-establish the X-men to fight for mutantkind. Some, including Cyclops, Magneto and Rogue, are sceptical of Wolverine as a leader of the X-Men. However, when Charles Xavier comes with a message from the future that Wolverine must lead the X-Men to prevent a mutant-hunted future, there are no objections from the team. Wolverine is very aggressive, but has exhibited actions that are for the team, X-Men and mutants along with mutant supporters. He shows excellent qualities of a leader. At the request of Nicholas Fury of SHIELD, Wolverine is called upon to help take down the Hulk who has gone rampant in the Canadian wilderness. Fury threatens Wolverine by naming all members of the X-men at the new Institute and that he will turn them over to the MRD if he does not cooperate. Naturally Wolverine cooperates, hunts down the Hulk only to find that Bruce Banner was called to bring in a "monster" itself SHIELD created. For whatever reason, Logan has definite animosity toward SHIELD. After helping his former foe and defeating the Wendigos, he warned Fury that if he ever do that stunt again, he won't help him next time and let Hulk come out and say "thank you" to Fury. Then he resumed his anti-MRD activities, which resulted a success in preventing the Days of Future Past from becoming reality. Somehow, when Kang began summoning his forces from the past and future, Wolverine was there saving Spider-Man from three dinosaurs by killing them, which the latter didn't like. After listening to Iron Man's message, he thought that the message was meant for the webhead. Despite that, he responded and became one of the New Avengers who later taken down Kang with divide-and-conquer strategy. When Galactus arrived, Logan responded to Code: White and then proceeded to his assigned post. After that, he left the area. | Powers = *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Wolverine's Skeleton Wolverine's skeleton is laced with adamantium. It was once also believed that Wolverine's claw were created by the same process that bonded the liquid form of the metal to his bones. It is now known, however, that Wolverine's claws are bone, and a natural mutation. The adamantium blades are simply a result of the metal bonding to his bone claws. Because adamantium is nearly indestructible once it hardens, there are several alternate universe in which Wolverine's skeleton has outlived him by centuries. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Howlett (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Howlett (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Blackbird, motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes = Unlike the Wolverine who is short and comes off as brutish and out of control, this Wolverine is 6 inches taller (similar to his Ultimate Counterpart) and is far more docile and compassionate, displaying capabilities of a leader hence why he is leading the X-men. It is speculated that due to Wolverine's popularity and marketing, that Wolverine was made the leader in order to make the show more popular. However, if he was a leader, he had to be more in control of his anger. James first appeared in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes as a Howling Commando. Howlett first appeared as Wolverine in New Avengers. | Trivia = * provides the voice of the leader of the X-Men. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}